redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/Corsairs of Redwall
Prologue Ozain Aeroblade stood at the tiller, his ship, the Blood Seeker, plowed the seemingly endless seas, the screams of his wife eminated from they're cabin, suddenly they stopped, a midwife came out and whispered into his ear:"Your wife Cap'n, she is dead, you have another son, it was her last wish that he be named Altayr, what think you?" Ozain's never changing stare looked at the mid-wife, "I don't care what he is named! I am not going to take care of some, brat without a female, and I'm not marrying again, if she is dead she's dead! Give him to my daughter-in-law, it'll be good for her. Where is Vice? send him here, and bring Altayr or whatever his name is, I will tell Vice what is happening, oh, and bring the crew. Get some chains, and spare sail canvas, we have to give the Dead they're newest addition, the waters'll like that!" The midwife scurried away to do her master's bidding, Ozain never mourned, never! Book one:Altayr Chapter one fifteen seasons later Vice the ferret, Captain of the Blood Seeker, watched his younger brother, also his adopted son, Altayr, practicing his sword skills against one of the crew. Ever since his mother and father died, Altayr had been practicing day and night with his sword, he blocked the crew member's blade and counter-attacked by docking down and sweeping with his sword at his opponent's footpaws knocking them out from under him. The crew member, a large weasel, named Scrick fell hard upon the deck, Altayr brought his sword too his opponent's neck and said, "Dead!" Scrick and the crew burst out laughing. Altayr helped his friend up, "Well, I've faced everyone on this tub but my own brother!" Scrick called up to Vice, "come on Vice! Have a go at your little brother! He's faced us all, and beat half! now it's your turn! I'll take the tiller for awhile!" Vice stepped down from his position and drew his twin swords. His were not as broad as his brothers, whose was as wide as one and a-half dock leaves. Both wielded three weapons, Vice:his twin swords and dagger. Altayr:his broad sword and twin daggers. The two brothers began circling each other, Vice was bigger and strong than his brother, but not as agile. Altayr charged forward and ducked too use the same move he did on Scrick, Vice ad anticipated this and jumped, he landed and swung at his brother's back, Altayr blocked just in time, he backed off from his brother, breathing heavily, after his duel with the weasel, Vice advanced and blocked Altayr's sword with one of his, and knocked his footpaws out with the other, he held both swords to his neck, "Dead!" Altayr sighed and stood up with some help, "Well, at least I beat some of you, but Vice, is still undefeated, I salute you for a good duel!" Vice chuckled, "Don't mention it Al, I haven't this good a fight in many a day!" Altayr went into his cabin to rest, Vice took the tiller from Scrick, "Well, how's about I lash this tiller and we all go into the cabin and celebrate our coming to Mossflower (place)|Mossflower!" The crew seemed surprised, a small slinking rat named Weasin spoke up:"We're in Mossflo'er? I thought that was a land, not sea." Scrick chuckled, "It is mate, but we're on our way there! We're comin' to the cost of Salamandastron, we best be careful, of those hares and such!" "Aye your right there Scrick, we'd best watch ourselves!" Scrick looked at Vice, "So do we rest, or do we go on with the celebration?" Vice replied, "Rest, then get on with it!" The Blood Seeker plowed through the seas, on course for Mossflower. *** Altayr awoke to the sound of raucous laughter, and music. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He put on an orange tunic and strapped on his belt that carried his weapons. Altayr felt slightly depressed. better not be scurvy! he walked over to a barrel and took out an orange (which the crew had picked up in a faraway land) and tore of the rind with his teeth and began eating it. Altayr walked out to the foc's'le cabin and opened the door, inside he saw the crew partying, he walked in and sat down next to Vice, who just stood up. Vice clanged his swords together to gain silence, and he did. Vice began to speak, "Today we celebrate our coming to Mossflower! Home of the legendary Redwall Abbey, and the dreaded mountain, Salamandastron! But we will avoid this, and strike straight for Redwa--" BUMP Everyone standing was sent sprawling. Vice stood up, "What in the name of the Locker is going on?!" Altayr ran out of the cabin and came racing back saying, "We've struck land!" Scrick looked uncertain, "Land? How could we have struck land? We weren't that close to land, were we?" Vice shook his head, "No, didn't think, Al, are you sure that's what you saw?" Altayr nodded, "Yes come on!" The crew raced out onto deck after Altayr. When they arrived Altayr took a lantern, lit it and vaulted off the boat,he landed with a dull thud.Vice shook his head, "Must have struck a strong landward current, or some strong wind!" Altayr ran off to the right of he ship, Vice's mate, Lynn came up beside him and was about to call out to Altayr when Vice stopped her, "No, were to close to that mountain, I can see the outline." Weasin stood holding two blazing torches, "Well, lets fo--" He fell gurgling with an arrow in his neck, the first mate Scrick looked at him, "Weasin? you alri--" He was silenced immediately by an overly large arrow, that looked like a phalanx spear, immediately the crew wasbeing peppered with arrows, javelins, spears and slingstones. *** Altayr continued racing across the beach, completely unaware of what was happening back at the ship. He only ran cause he thought he heard yelling, he ran faster, the screams had stopped. *** The Blood Seeker lay deserted and on the beach. None but the hares of the Long Patrol the were on board were alive. Sgt. Claire D. Longshot, turnedover the carcass of Scrick with his footpaw, "Dirty vermin got wot he deserved! I say though, looks like Lord Bashrun got 'im! Wot!" A young hare, came over to the Sgt.. Claire nodded, "Hello there, Marks! How did you lime your first battle?" Marksman Dellrain, or Marks as he liked to be called, nodded, "It was top hole Sarge!" Claire smiled, "Aye, I saw that you shot the one with the torches, nice shot! He was the smallest of the crew! Well, this boat will do for when we need it, it looks like a new ship. Probably hasn't seen much murder." *** Altayr arrived at a clearing where the scream had come from. It was a wrecked camp, he walked through, he heard more screams, and harsh cawing. He drew his sword and came forward cautiously. Altayr looked around until he saw where they were coming from, there was a ferret tied to a tree, and ravens attacking her. Altayr ran forward swinging his sword, he took down one raven, then another, he continued until they started to fall back. Al kept going until one raven swooped down from behind and dug its talons into his back. Altayr yelled and lashed out with one of his daggers he had drawn and caught the raven in the face. Another raven came down and pecked at his left eye, it caught him. Al screamed this time and plunged his sword through the bird, he drew his sword out and began whirling his blades, causing death among the birds. Black feathers, blood, gore, and ravens fell to the ground. Finally, five out of what was a score of ravens, flew off. But Altayr was not without injury, his left eye had been pecked almost out(it had only been caught low, not in the middle), the ravens's talons had dug deep into his back, and he had suffer many scratches too. He came over and cut the other ferret loose. She was about fourteen seasons, and wore a dark-blue tunic and a lighter blue cloak, she was a little shorter than Altayr, and slender. To Altayr, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He cut the ropes holding her to the tree. She stepped away rubbing her paws and thanking, and, introducing herself, "Ooooh, that's better! Thank you! I'm Adriane, you?" Altayr blinked, and rubbed his head, "Ow! Uuuh, I'm Altayr Aeroblade, and your welcome." He continued rubbing his head, Adriane came over, "Are you alright? You look like your dead." Al continued rubbing his head, he began to sway, and loose his balance, "I..I'm fine I just need to rest..." He fell, passed out *** A body washed up on shore, it got up, it looked around, its family, crew, everything had been lost on this shore, but he would get revenge, even if it killed him, he would get revenge! Nothing sounded sweeter than that word. Revenge! Chapter Two The sun rose, a horde of vermin sat around a campfire, there was a large, male ferret talking with a smaller, younger male, a female ferret was close by, suddenly the large male grew angry and pointed to the female, then to an old ferret and shouted in the younger one's face, the large one took the yopung ones sword and advanced, the young one looked to the female and implored something to her, she shook her head, crossed her arms and stood, the young one persisted and the female finaly nodded and left to a tent, the large one continued advancing and swung at the young one as the vermin grabbed hold of him... The young otter awoke with a start I know that large ferret and female from somewhere, I just know it!. He was thirteen seasons old, and very healthy. He got out of hiss bed in the dormitories of Redwall Abbey, put a plain brown tunic on, and walked down-stairs to Great Hall, he arrived as Friar Ben and his helpers came up with breakfast. Ben(who was surprisingly in shape for a Friar) looked at the otter and said, "Hello there young Seacrest! Your up early this morning." Seacrest nodded, "Yeah, just felt like I should get up!" Ever since he had been brought to Redwall three seasons ago by the Guosim, who had rescued him and many others from slavers, he had become good friends with the Abbeybeasts. Especially Skipper Jake, who had been lie the father he never had. All the Abbeybeast came down for breakfast and the day started, but Seacrest knew, he would have to leave... *** Altayr awoke to a hard pain in his left eye, and back. He began to sit up but felt a soft paw push him back. Adriane was standing over him with a bowl of water and a hunk of bread, he thanked her and began eating(after sitting up of course). Altayr swallowed the last of the bread and water, and handed the bowl back to Adriane, and asked, "So why are you out here?" Adriane got herself some bread and water and sat cross-legged in front of Altayr, "I was looking for my brother, he was taken by slavers three seasons back. My father didn't care, but my mother died from the greif, she loved my brother very much. She had asked me to find him and I have been ever since, why were you here?" Altayr noted the look of sadness in her eyes, "I came here on a ship called the Blood Seeker, my father, Ozain had been the Cap'n until he died, then me brother Vice took over. We hit shore over by Salamandastron, I ws on land when I heard screaming, so I ran towards. It took me all night but I finally found this place and you tied to a tree and the ravens attacking you, now here we are...what is on my eye?" "An eye-patch. I made out of tree bark and some string I found, on your eye are stitches, that crow beak caught you in the white of your eye, yo'll still ahve that eye though, and the vision." "Ah, thanks." Altayr looked up from gathering raven feathers from the ground, he once again saw the sad look in Adriane's eyes, he reached out and patted her shoulder, "I can see you miss your brother. Don't worry Adriane, I'll help you find him." Adriane looked into Altayr's eyes and knew he would, she to tear up an came forward and hugged Altayr, "Thank you." She walked away and started gathering her gear, leaving a rather confused Altayr still sitting on the ground. *** the body stood watching a group of young hares playing in the shallows, Shouldn't have strayed to far from the mountain my foolish little friends! the body had decided to call himself Revenge, the only thing he could think about and not get off his mind. Revenge drew his swords, and began advancing on the young hares, he was clad in tattered piece of sail canvas, and how he talked, gave everone that saw him the impression that he was a ghost, he charged forward shouting, "My revenge! REEEVEEEENGE!!!!!!" Category:Fan Fiction